dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Gero's Lab
is where Dr. Gero took refuge after the defeat of the Red Ribbon Army and where he conducted all of his research on Goku, which led to his creation of the Androids, in the hopes of avenging himself and the army. It is located in one of the Northern Mountains surrounding North City. It is revealed in Dragon Ball FighterZ that Gero had numerous identical labs, all located in similar looking hard to find areas. Overview The front door of the primary laboratory is a heavy steel double door, which is very high in resilience. Inside, the Shut Down Remote that disables the Androids in case of a rebellion is placed next to the door. The capsules which contains Android 19, Android 18, and Android 17 are lined up against the wall, while Android 16's capsule lays on the middle of the floor. The lab also contains a basement, where a Super Computer is placed and programmed to finish the creation of Cell. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, the supercomputer in Dr. Gero's lab completed Android 15, Android 14, and Android 13 after Gero's death, whereas they had been destroyed by Gero in the main timeline long before due to being failures. In the present timeline, the lab is destroyed by Future Trunks in his attempt to prevent Android 18 and Android 17 from activating Android 16, but to no avail. The basement is later destroyed by Future Trunks and Krillin to prevent the completion of Present Cell, with Trunks only delaying destroying it in order to retrieve blueprints of Dr. Gero on Android 17. In the future timeline, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 destroy the lab after they killed Future Dr. Gero one night, but the basement survives and Future Cell is completed. Video games The lab is a playable battle stage in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, it is visited in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, it seen from outside in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, and it appears in cutscenes in the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series. In Budokai 3, the lab's doors are seen on the mountain/hill it is built into in the Dragon Universe map are slightly different in that they have the Red Ribbon Army logo on and appear directly on the side of the mountain, whereas the lab is inset in the anime. A laboratory appears as a dungeon in Dragon Ball Online, where it is the base of Dr. Gero clone. In Dragon Ball Fusions, the mountain containing Dr. Gero's Lab is one of several locations that appear inside the Timespace Rift. The mountain containing it appears as one of the floating islands in Area 3F (it floats underneath eastern portion of the floating island that Future West City stands upon). While the lab itself cannot be entered, it is possible to fly into the tunnel leading to the lab's entrance. Occasionally a powerful enemy spawns within said tunnel and if Tekka approaches this enemy, they will be confronted by Android 17 and Android 18, leading to a fight with them, Android 16, Android 44, & Android 55. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, another of Gero's labs is seen, Android 21 was worked on in this lab by the supercomputer and the Clones were created here. Gero has an additional lab in the Ice Continent.Dragon Ball Legends Trivia *The password to gain access to Dr. Gero's lab was 5201. *Thunder and Lightning are usually seen around Dr. Gero's lab in anime flashbacks. *Dr. Brief is one of the few who know the location of Dr. Gero's lab. *In the anime, Android 17 kills Dr. Gero while the Z Fighters are watching the scene, and soon afterwards Cell's creation is completed. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, only Android 18 is seen watching the scene of Gero's death, and then soon Androids 13, 14, and 15 are created. Gallery Nightmare Comes True - Lab Doors.png|The doors to Dr. Gero's Lab Gero's coded lock.jpeg|The coded lock to Gero's laboratory door Android containers.jpeg|Containers for Androids 17 through 19 MaybeJinzo3.jpg|Dr. Gero in his lab 185832.jpg|Androids 20, 18 and 17 inside the laboratory Android 16's container.jpeg|Android 16's container Dr.GerosLabCellSaga.png|The laboratory's basement CellGettingOut.png|Cell just before he escapes Dr. Gero's underground laboratory, in his timeline SuperComputer(DBZ2SB).png|The lab as a battle stage in Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle Budokai 3 - Gero's Lab.png|The outside of Dr. Gero's lab in Budokai 3 DB Fusions Northern Mountains (Timespace Rift 3F) Secret Tunnel (Dr. Gero's Lab).png|The tunnel in the Northern Mountains leading to Dr. Gero's Lab in Dragon Ball Fusions References Site Navigation Category:Places on Earth Category:Red Ribbon Army